Troublesome Wind
by InuYoshi Higurashi
Summary: Team 10 has a mission in Suna. When they meet their contacts the Suna siblings who knows what will happen. ShikaTema, ShikaIno may have poll to decide . Rated M just to be safe for later chapters.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and all characters in this story are copyrighted to their creator. With that being said this is a Shika/Tema story so Ino/Shika do not flame and if you don't like this coupling do not read.

A young shinobi laid on a grassy hill watching the clouds as they floated by, his hair was up in its normal spiky style, and his arms were behind his head as his lazy, brown eyes drifted from cloud to cloud as he enjoyed his favorite pastime. "Clouds are so lucky…" he mused, "never being told what do just floating where the wind takes it…" His musing was interrupted by the crunching of chips and without looking who it was he said, "Hey Choji what is it..?" He asked lazily with a yawn, to the big bone shinobi.

"Come on Shikamaru we have to go see Asuma-sensei we have a mission and Ino is getting impatient." Choji replied. "And you know how she is when she gets like that."

"Alright I'm coming…what a drag… right when I was relaxed…" Shikamaru said getting to his feet and started walking to the meeting site. "This better be worth the effort…"

Choji walked along beside him, "Shouldn't we be hurrying?" he asked due to the nonchalant way his friend was walking. "Ino is just going to get even madder."

Shikamaru looked over at his friend with a lazy smirk, "She can get mad all she wants why waste energy to get there faster when she is already going to yell as it is… troublesome girl…" he said shoving his hand into his pockets finally making it to the meeting site. "This better be worth the effort to get here…"

Before Asuma could say anything Ino was right in his face. "Shikamaru where were you? You should have been here a half an hour ago!" she raved grabbing him by the collar. Shikamaru just looked at her his lazy gaze watching her the whole time as he ranted. "I bet you were sleeping again. How are you going to get anything done when all you do is sleep and loof around. I hope you get your ass in gear for this mission." Ino continued ranting for a good half hour.

Asuma cleared his throat getting the attention of the three. "Alright we have a mission is Sand Country you will be meeting with Gaara and his team they will give you more details when you arrive. You ship out tomorrow." He took a drag on his cigarette blowing out a cloud of smoke. "You are dismissed meet back at the front gates first thing in the morning." He said and walked off a trail of smoke behind him.

Ino seemed a little peeve at having the sand siblings as their contacts. "I hate that girl…" she muttered to herself.

Shikamaru just shrugged overhearing her, "It is a mission so you are going to have to deal with her…" He said before heading back to his hill laying back down watching the clouds floating by.

He felt a person sit down near him, "Why do you always have to be like this Shika..?" Ino asked looking over at his lazed form. "You are always so indifferent." She sighed thinking that it was hopeless to get through to him. She could hide it well that she did like Shikamaru as more as a friend but he was just too lazy to notice or care. She got up dusting off her clothes. "Well I'm going to say bye to Sasuke-kun before we leave." She said happily before running off.

"Always thinking about Sasuke…" he said closing his eyes trying to keep it from affecting him. He did have feelings for Ino but he kept them to himself so he didn't have to bother with rejection because of her obsession for the lone Uchiha slaughter survivor. He looked up at the sky not being able to concentrate on his favorite pastime due to the mission being tomorrow. "Great now we have to go on a mission and deal with Gaara again… After the Chunin exam I really don't want to have to deal with him…" His lazy eyes continued to scan the sky as he hoped to get his mind off the mission that was ahead of him. Soon wind started to pick up as he muttered, "Troublesome wind…." He got up and walked back to his home and started packing for the mission, his ninja tools, weapons, a few scrolls, first aid kit and a few changes of clothes, the basics for any mission. He also packed a day and half's worth of dry rations and he would fill his canteen in the morning before they left. After he was down he took off his shoes placing them on the floor before crawling into bed falling asleep.

End chapter 1

AN: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter I will upload another as soon as I can write it anyway keep a look out for updates and review are welcome. Flames will be deleted.


End file.
